1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the field of storage rack systems for magnetic data tape cartridges and particularly to an apparatus and method for protecting tape cartridges in sliding rack storage systems.
2. Statement of the Problem
Large information systems utilizing computers are requiring more and more data cartridge storage cartridges. This correspondingly requires more storage area for these cartridges. Since there is typically only a limited amount of physical space allotted to the storage of the data cartridges, there is increasing pressure to better utilize the space available for the storage of data storage cartridges.
One such solution to the problem of providing increased storage capacity within limited areas is the use of sliding rack systems, such as the double density sliding rack systems manufactured by Engineered Data Products, Inc. of Louisville, Colo. In this system, sliding racks are mounted in the front of and the rear of static racks. This system provides additional storage with only a small amount of increased size.
One problem in sliding rack storage systems occurs when tape cartridges are not fully inserted into the static storage racks. The sliding racks may strike against cartridges which are not fully inserted into the static racks, resulting in damage to the cartridge or even the rack itself.
Thus, a problem exists in sliding storage rack systems wherein damage may occur from cartridges which are not fully inserted in the appropriate storage pack.
3. Solution to the Problem
This problem and others are solved by the storage system of the present invention. The present invention provides a storage rack system for securing a plurality of tape cartridge holders in a high density capacity while reducing the possibility of damage from cartridges which are not fully inserted.
The present invention provides a safety device which will deflect cartridges which extend partially into the path of the sliding racks back into the storage racks.
The present invention provides a safety device which will at least partially absorb the impact from striking cartridges which extend partially into the path of the sliding racks.
The present invention provides a safety device which is easily mountable as original equipment or retrofitted to existing devices.
These and other solutions are provided by the present invention as set forth in the accompanying description and drawings.